1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a wireless network, an access point, and a terminal, and more specifically, to a technique for providing medium access opportunity to improve uplink throughput in the wireless network.
2. Related Art
In Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ah task group (TG), the standardization of machine-to-machine (M2M) communications based on wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) operating in sub-1 GHz bands has been being proceeded. A frame format supporting medium access for thousands of terminals has been defined based on features of the M2M communication in the standardization of the M2M communications.